The present invention relates to a paper napkin with self-adhesive portions of the type having adhesive thereon for securement to an article of clothing of a user to protect the user's clothing from spillage.
Paper napkins are known, which are provided with at least one limited surface coated with an adhesive layer, and wherein before usage, the adhesive layer is protected by a removable paper slip or peel off label. Such a removable paper slip will most likely end up on the floor, and if this type of napkin is used by many people in a room, the room will be very littered with all the removable paper slips on the floor.
If the napkin is provided with two such limited adhesive coated surfaces with a protective paper slip on each, there will not be only twice as much litter but also it will be more complicated to handle the napkin while removing the paper slips with change of grip and with the risk that the adhesive surfaces will stick somewhere in an uncontrollable way.